1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus for generating an X-ray image by transmitting X-ray beams through an object, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an imaging apparatus for visualizing the inside of an object, such as a body part of a human, by irradiating X-ray beams onto the object and detecting X-ray beams transmitted through the object.
Conventional X-ray imaging apparatuses visualize the inside structure of an object according to the intensities of X-ray beams transmitted through the object, based on a fact that X-ray beams show different attenuation or absorption characteristics depending on the properties of materials constituting the object.
In view of electromagnetic waves, when X-ray beams are transmitted through an object, the X-ray beams are refracted by and interfered with the materials making up the object so that the phases of the X-ray beams are shifted. Phase shift characteristics of X-ray beams depend on the properties of materials. Recently, phase contrast imaging technology in which the inside of an object is visualized using the phase contrast of X-ray beams is being developed.
Since X-ray beams have a great phase shift coefficient rather than an absorption coefficient with respect to materials, the phase contrast imaging technology can acquire an image of high contrast with a low dose of X-rays and also can reduce a dose of radiation. Accordingly, more studies into such phase contrast imaging technology are needed.